The problem with many current mower-conditioners equipped with double-windrow attachments is that the distance between the conditioner arrangement and the cross conveyor of the double windrow attachment is so far that some of the crop falls short of reaching the double-windrow attachment resulting in significant crop losses.
One design developed in an attempt to overcome the aforementioned problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,612,102 and 6,679,038, which each disclose a mower-conditioner equipped with a double-windrow attachment in the form of a side conveyor to which crop is delivered from a longitudinal conveyor disclosed as being a roller conveyor that receives crop from a conditioner arrangement. The rollers of this roller conveyor are disposed substantially perpendicular to the direction of travel and have the drawback that this roller conveyor does not have to ability to converge or spread the crop, as may be desired when the conveyor of the double-windrow attachment is moved to an inactive position wherein it permits crop conveyed by the roller conveyor to drop onto the ground.
The problem to be solved then is that of providing a mower-conditioner, which is equipped with a double-windrow attachment and longitudinal conveyor for transporting crop to the cross conveyor of the attachment when the cross conveyor is in an operating position, but which converges or disperses crop when the cross conveyor is in an inactive position.